mrrobotfandomcom-20200213-history
Dominique DiPierro
|played by = Grace Gummer |imagewidth = }}Dominique "Dom" DiPierro is a FBI agent who investigating the Five/Nine Hack case. She is played by Grace Gummer. History Dominique was raised in Teaneck, New Jersey. Her parents bought a seemingly rare clock from the local Kmart, keeping it in the family room. Her mom Trudie lives in Philadelphia. She has an uncle Chris in Dallas. She has a kid brother, Joseph, for whom she rolled joints in high school. Joseph lives in Morrisville, PA and has a 4 year old son Jaime. Her older brother is named Jerry. Mere days before graduating from law school, Dom received a marriage proposal from the person she was dating. She excused herself to the restroom, left out the back of the restaurant, and changed careers, joining the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Season 2 Dom is first seen at a deli, drinking five hour energy and making small talk to the clerk about his family when the customer behind her gets impatient. She calls him a "dickhead" in Persian, talking to the Iranian clerk. Later she is seen in a dim room full of whiteboards when a fellow FBI agent takes her to an interrogation room where Gideon Goddard is waiting. On June 17, Dom is reading about the murder of Gideon at 4 in the morning while watching reality TV in bed. She gets ready for work, fixing her hair and makeup while drinking coffee, and stares blankly into the mirror. She reports to a murder scene where the NYPD found DiPierro's name among a list of FBI contacts printed out by deceased computer criminal Leslie Romero. Unimpressed by the NYPD's amateurish investigation, Dom takes a picture of the list and leaves them with her card. On the night of June 21, she is masturbating on a cybersex chat room, but can't seem to find pleasure. (Trivia: her cyber sex partner's screen name is based on the character 'Happy Harry Hard-on' from the 1990 Christian Slater move 'Pump Up The Volume'. She asks Alexa when the end of the world is. Dom retrieves her phone from her safe and looks over the FBI names. The next day she returns to interview the Romero's eldery mother, winning her favor by rolling joints. DiPierro discovers a flyer for an "End of the World Party", and follows it to the Fun Society arcade in Coney Island. Forensics specialists search the premises, finding a single spent bullet casing.The team are tracking down people who attended the party from the social media evidence and looking into the name "DJ Mobley." DiPierro's report on the arcade is submitted into evidence, where it is shared in the joint investigation with the Chinese Ministry for State Security. DiPierro visits Steel Mountain's Albany facility, examining a Raspberry Pi wired into the climate control system. Afterwards, she returns to the FBI's secure floor at the E Corp Headquarters. A colleague shares a recurring nightmare, where she is observed by a masked man; Dom flatly states that she doesn't dream before turning conversation back to work. Agent Santiago's FBI task force travels to Beijing for a meeting with representatives of the Ministry of State Security. At the airport, Dom is shaken by an brief encounter with two masked men, who watch her pass by on the escalator. In a publicized diplomatic meeting with Minister Zhang, Dom speaks out of turn and requests all intelligence on the Dark Army. After a long, tense silence, Zhang promises to deliver dossiers on the hacker group, and invites them to a reception the night before the tour. Dom excuses herself from the party in search of a bathroom. Instead, she discovers a room full of clocks, which Zhang finds her admiring. In a coded discussion of identity, the two get to know each other: Zhang quotes Macbeth to explain his fascination with time, and Dom explains that she is "disgusted and fascinated" by the selfish brutality of the world. Zhang shows her artwork critical of the Communist regime, inquiring further about her background and choice of career. Dom attempts to deflect the personal question, but ends up telling the story of her law school breakup. Moved by her story, Zhang shows Dom a collection of traditional and contemporary Manchu dresses, which he claims belong to his sister. Zhang reflects on the possibility of alternate universes and timelines before the clocks begin to sound, and he excuses himself. The next morning, Dom confers with her colleagues in the hotel lobby, disappointed that fingerprints could not be recovered from the Raspberry Pi. Suddenly, two masked gunmen enter and open fire, killing several agents. Dom takes cover, finds a weapon, and wounds one in the leg; the gunman immediately kills himself. The other has her cornered, but he also commits suicide. Back in the States, Santiago hands down a recommendation for four weeks psychiatric leave. Dom objects, finding fault with Santiago's double standard and insisting that the attack was intended to disrupt the FBI's investigation into the Dark Army. Santiago stands by the official Chinese story, which places the blame on Uyghur separatists. Dom insists that the gunmen could have pressed their tactical advantage, but instead "erased their history". Visiting the deli, Dom learns that Ahmed is closing up shop. The cash allowance imposed by the Five/Nine Hack has devastated his small business. Dom expresses her condolences, trying unsuccessfully to lighten the mood by ordering one last sandwich. On July 3, Dom spots Angela Moss crossing the restricted floor at E Corp Headquarters. She introduces herself, and questions why Angela was on the FBI floor during lunch hour; Angela says she was making a lunch date, and tries to get back to "a really important call". Dom pries further, tracing Angela's career history from Allsafe to E Corp. She wants to take a statement, but ultimately leaves Angela to her work. DiPierro immediately goes to check the security footage. The entire archive is corrupt. She tells others to sweep the 23rd floor and check Angela's computer, although the latter is likely to be clean. She then says she's off to find a 4th of July barbecue to be miserable at. The next night, Dom is interrogating a banker who illegally owned the gun from which the arcade bullet casing came. She offers immunity in exchange for a name. The same night, the FBI pick up Sunil Markesh. She offers condolences for Romero before explaining how she linked the name DJ Mobley back to an Internet fan page he made. Dom wants Tyrell Wellick. Mobley wants a lawyer. Meanwhile, the leaked conference call about Project Berenstain is causing quite the scandal around the FBI. People are being fired. Dom is told to release Mobley after holding him for 12 hours with no evidence. The next day, Dom speaks with an agent who was Angela's date on 4th of July. She didn't talk. On August 7th, Dom shows up at Angela's apartment with her favorite food from Nia's Gyros. She lets herself in and starts telling the story of a rare dream she had of a beautiful, "sexy" woman drowning her. She tells Angela that Ollie told the FBI about the Allsafe CD two months ago and they have been tailing her ever since. They know she's been freaking out. Dom offers a helping hand, because the next person coming after her won't bring food. She lets her know that in the dream, stopping the struggle is how she survived. In the middle of the night, Dom is called to the smart house of Susan Jacobs. The sketch of someone breaking in matches the sketch Ollie described of Cisco. Dom asks why the FBI searched the house instead of staking it out. The investigator discovered that Susan Jacobs hasn't shown up for work and is now considered missing. Dom takes the two matching sketches to Santiago to pursue the case. Santiago wants to put out a B.O.L.O. on the news, but Dom fears what the Dark Army is capable of. An ER nurse calls that she has seen the man. Dom arrives and deduces that Cisco and the woman he was with didn't run and plan to return for their friend. Dom searches the local area for places to eat. She finds Cisco and Darlene at a diner and confronts them. At the same moment, two masked gunmen arrive on a motorcycle. One opens fire through the window. Dom wounds him and he commits suicide. The other drives off as police swarm and a bloody Dom runs out into the street. Dom is taken to the hospital, where she explains that the blood on her face isn't hers and she wants to get back on the case. Santiago is there to persuade her to take time off. He kicks other agents out of the room. Dom asks to get FBI Director on the phone and that the Chinese government is behind this act of war. Santiago refuses, explaining that the Chinese have bailed out E Corp and the United States won't endanger global economic recovery by straining international relations. Dom is sent home while her boss promises her the interview of witnesses in a few hours. At home, Dom is slow to wash her face and change clothes. As she tries to fall asleep, she begins asking her Amazon Echo Alexa questions to form a connection. What's her favorite color? Are they friends? Is Alexa happy? Does Alexa love her? Dom becomes emotionally distraught before falling asleep. She later interrogates Darlene with Santiago. Dom gives her condolences for Cisco's death, while Darlene pleads the 5th amendment. Santiago threatens her with the Patriot Act, stripping her of her rights because she isn't a TV character on Burn Notice or the USA network. He leaves the room. Dom tries to appeal to Darlene on the basis of being Jersey girls in over their heads. Darlene is allowed to smoke as she pleads ignorance of what was simply a night out with the love of her life. Darlene refuses the good cop routine and asks for a lawyer. Dom chuckles and leave. She asks Santiago for another one on one encounter. Dom lays out the evidence: the film equipment and fsociety mask found at Cisco's apartment; the bullet casing found at the arcade which is linked to a gun whose owner identifies Darlene. Vincent, who Darlene is assured will survive, along with the other arrested foot soldiers also identify Darlene as their leader. Dom reflects on the situation, that they are involved in one of the biggest events in world history. She explains that she has no life and has been working the case extensively. She then brings Darlene out into the hall where her FBI colleagues stop and stare. Dom leads her to a room where the walls are covered in evidence. The FBI has linked Cisco, Mobley, Trenton, Romero, Gideon, Darlene, Angela, Elliot and Tyrell in a grand web of connections. Dom reveals that the FBI has been sitting back, waiting for the man in the middle, Tyrell to become vulnerable. She says that Romero was simply killed by a stray bullet. Darlene says, "You've got to be fucking kidding me." Season 3 On September 17, Darlene is sitting on a couch in an FBI safehouse watching the new fsociety video on a lap top with Dom, Santiago, and another FBI agent Norm . Darlene assures them it isn't fsociety. Dom contends that it's from the same Vimeo account. Darlene thinks it must be Dark Army, given access by Cisco. Santiago gets angry, reminding her that she is a Confidential Human Source with the mission to get intel on Tyrell from Elliot. Darlene says Elliot isn't talking to him, having asked her brother 5 weeks ago. She invites them to bring Elliot in to ask him. They decline tipping him off as that would violate her immunity. After Darlene vehemently denies any relationship between the two, Dom plays the prison call from June 16 when Tyrell called Elliot. Darlene is surprised. Later that night, Dom and Santiago talk in the morgue where Joanna Wellick’s skull is cut open in autopsy. She notes that the shooter didn’t survive and the driver is expected to survive with FBI waiting at the hospital. Santiago says nobody saw them take her body and that her son is going to social services, not the relatives, as to not tip off Tyrell. Dom believes Darlene about Elliot and the video being Dark Army. Santiago tells her that she's in charge to Darlene and society gets a text that they have lead on the video. He is worried Darlene is a flight risk, but Dom says she's good, "Trust me." The next night, Elliot's monitor is broadcasting to Dom’s computer at the safe house. She congratulates Darlene on a good job of planting the connection when she stayed at his apartment the previous night. Darlene leaves to sit on the porch. The next day, Dom is returning to the safehouse, located in a trash ridden part of town. Kids on hoverboards ride by and she sees a Comet Electric van across the street. It's 8:01 AM. She's brought coffee for Norm and he notes that E Coin has driven the dollar down. He says last night the only thing of note from their surveillance was an email with link from Elliot’s computer. Their audio recording is the song "One Week" by the Bare Naked Ladies. Dom laments that the song will be stuck in her head all day. They hear a noise outside and see on the security cameras that a man is breaking into Darlene’s apartment downstairs. Norm says Darlene is out. Dom asks about the email which led to nothing, but deduces that the link was to trace it back to them. Dom watches as Elliot is inside the room below them, taking his hood down and looking around. Season 4 Around Christmastime, Dom has moved back in with her mother. Still on edge from being forcibly recruited into the Dark Army, a paranoid Dom mistakes a repairman for one of their agents and pulls a gun on him. Following the false alarm, Dom angrily reminds her mother not to hire anyone without her permission. Trivia * She appears to wear glasses at home, but not at work. * She has a habit of sucking on lollipops while on the job. * She works the cyber crime division. * She is not a fan of electronic dance music. * She is a fan of the film Romy and Michele's High School Reunion. * Though highly assertive and persuasive at work, DiPierro has no close friends, relationships, or personal life. She only finds companionship in anonymous sex chats and conversation with Alexa, her Amazon Echo smart speaker. Category:Characters Category:Major characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Dark Army Category:FBI